Emerald Green and Cobalt Blue
by ElvenQueen18
Summary: Fifty topics, fifty sentences, all Jericho/Kole.


**Author's Note:** I'm quite fond of the idea of Jericho and Kole being together as a couple. I think it's because I think they look adorable together, even if they have no screen time with each other (when I found out that Jericho and Kole were a couple in the comics, I thought, _Wouldn't it be cute if they dated in the show?_). Anyway, here's a collection of sentences I've written for the Jericho/Kole pairing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, season six would certainly be made, and there would be an episode centering on Jericho's daddy issues (and possibly containing JeriKole moments).

* * *

**Emerald Green and Cobalt Blue**

**Summary:** Fifty topics, fifty sentences, all Jericho/Kole.

**1. **_**Innocence**_

Everyone saw him as sweet, innocent Jericho, but Kole knew there was more to him than what met the eye.

**2. **_**Promise**_

He promised her he wouldn't get hurt; but now, as she gazed at his unconscious form in the medical bay, she couldn't help but think about how he had lied to her.

**3. **_**Dreams**_

Jericho had not meant to sign to Kole about how he often had dreams of her, but he felt better afterward when she admitted that she dreamt of him too.

**4. **_**Music**_

Kole loved to hear Jericho strum the strings of his guitar, and he didn't realize he had an audience until she stared clapping.

**5. **_**Offender**_

The first time Kole had seen Jericho angry, it was because some thug had grabbed her and pressed a gun to her head.

**6. **_**Color**_

A red blush crept to her cheeks, clashing with her pink hair, as she realized how close his face was to hers.

**7. **_**Protecting**_

Jericho wrapped his arms around Kole, and for that moment, she felt safe.

**8. **_**Lecturer**_

Kole giggled in spite of herself as she watched Jericho be lectured by Cyborg about "boundaries."

**9. **_**Tears**_

"You miss your family, don't you?" she asked him, and as he nodded, Jericho turned away so Kole wouldn't notice his eyes welling with tears.

**10. **_**Coma**_

Jericho held Kole's hand as she laid quietly--too quietly--and his only thought was, _It's my fault if she dies._

**11. **_**Paradox**_

He may have been the son of a super villain, but Jericho was still a Titan, and to Kole, that was all that mattered.

**12. **_**Time**_

She knew they didn't have forever, and she was determined to make the most of their time together.

**13. **_**Relaxation**_

Kole lied next to Jericho in the large patch of yellow flowers, enjoying the peacefulness of their surroundings.

**14. **_**Book**_

She liked to think of him as her knight in shining armor, like the ones she had read about when she was younger.

**15. **_**Dead**_

Jericho's eyes were usually so full of life, it unnerved Kole to see his green eyes have a deadened look in them after his encounter with Slade.

**16. **_**Fine**_

He smiled to assure her that nothing was wrong, but she knew better.

**17. **_**Beauty**_

_"Yes, it really is beautiful,"_ he signed as she marveled over the night sky; but what Kole didn't know was that Jericho wasn't referring to the stars or moon.

**18. **_**Mistletoe**_

His eyes went wide when he discovered they were standing under the mistletoe, and he felt his face grow warm as she quickly pecked him on the cheek.

**19. **_**Flower**_

Kole picked the petals off of a flower one by one ("Jericho loves me...he loves me not..."), and a shriek escaped from her mouth when she got to the last petal.

**20. **_**Together**_

Whatever happened, Kole was certain she and Jericho could handle it together.

**21. **_**Afraid**_

Jericho confided in Kole that he was afraid he was going to turn out the same way as his father, and he was glad when she told him, "But you're nothing like him."

**22. **_**Bored**_

Kole idly fingered with Jericho's blond curls, and when he looked at her questioningly, she merely said she was bored.

**23. **_**Unusual**_

Jericho wasn't your average teenager, but then again, neither was Kole.

**24. **_**Noticeable**_

Even with all the chaos happening during the battle between all the Titans and the villains, Jericho still managed to catch glimpses of a girl with bright pink hair.

**25. **_**Loveliest**_

When Beast Boy asked him who he thought was the prettiest of the female Titans, Jericho's only response was to sign Kole's name.

**26. **_**Inarticulate**_

When Jericho saw Kole all dressed up for their date, it didn't matter that he was mute--he wouldn't have been able to speak anyway.

**27. **_**Comfort**_

Kole took Jericho's hand, saying, "Look, I'm sure the Titans won't be too mad about you being Slade's son."

**28. **_**Kiss**_

When Kole tried to kiss Jericho for the first time, her lips only managed to graze the corner of his mouth; he smiled at her and she kissed him again, properly this time.

**29. **_**Soft**_

Jericho thought there was nothing softer than Kole's skin, which led to other thoughts that he wouldn't want anyone to know about.

**30. **_**Pain**_

Jericho let Kole see the thin, faded scar on his throat, and Kole decided against asking how much pain he was in the day he became mute.

**31. **_**Rain**_

"You were dancing in the _rain_?" a shocked Kole asked Jericho, who was soaking wet and looking rather satisfied with himself.

**32. **_**Chocolate**_

Jericho was surprised, but not displeased, when Kole tackled him into a hug after he gave her a box of chocolate.

**33. **_**Touch**_

Kole shivered very slightly when Jericho stroked her face, and it didn't go unnoticed by him.

**34. **_**Weakness**_

Jericho wouldn't be surprised if his father knew about his feelings for Kole; he just hoped Slade wouldn't use her against him.

**35. **_**Jealousy**_

It wasn't that Jericho liked Kole or anything, he just hated to see her dancing with another guy.

**36. **_**Forever**_

_"I'll be here as long as you want me to,"_ he had once signed to her; Kole wondered if Jericho knew how long forever was.

**37. **_**Home**_

Whether she was underground or in the upper world, Kole felt she was home as long as Jericho was with her.

**38. **_**Smile**_

He fell for her the first time he saw her smile.

**39. **_**Sun**_

Kole thought Jericho was like the sun: bright, warm, and could always cheer her up.

**40. **_**Hair**_

Kole almost laughed when Jericho wanted to know if her hair color was natural.

**41. **_**Wedding**_

He'd had wedding jitters all day, but when he watched his bride walk down the aisle to him, his worries seemed to melt away.

**42. **_**Silence**_

Kole thought Jericho could say a thousand words without having to say anything.

**43. **_**Smirk**_

Her blue eyes widened and her face flushed as she saw the uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

**44. **_**Serenade**_

Kole wanted to hug Jericho after he finished playing his song, but she settled for complimenting the piece.

**45. **_**Cold**_

When he noticed her shivering, Jericho let Kole have his jacket.

**46. **_**Temptation**_

Jericho took note on how short Kole's skirt was, and he shook his head before he could think any further on the subject.

**47. **_**Mask**_

He hid very well behind his lighthearted image; nevertheless, Kole could see some chinks in the mask.

**48. **_**Talk**_

Kole never told Jericho this, but she sometimes wondered what his voice would sound like had he never become mute.

**49. **_**Hope**_

She looked at him, and her eyes were shining with hope.

**50. **_**Fall**_

Kole met Jericho several years later, and it felt like falling in love all over again.


End file.
